Staff of the Woodlands
the avatar of Rillifane |rf_area = Suldanessellar}} |involvement = |used_for = |other_uses = |combat_type = Melee |range = 2 |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = |thac0 = -4 bonus |thac0_mod = Strength |damage = 1d6+4 |damage_mod = |speed_factor = 1 |proficiency_type = Quarterstaff |hands = |two_handed = yes |fake_two_handed = no |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = Original game *Armor class: -3 bonus ---- Enhanced Edition *Armor class: 3 *Save vs. death: -1 bonus *Save vs. wand: -1 bonus *Save vs. polymorph: -1 bonus *Save vs. breath: -1 bonus |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = *Enhanced Charm Animal *Summon Shambling Mound |power_level = |max_charges = 6 + 6 |special = |strength = 5 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = |only_usable_by = Druids and shaman; fighter/druid |other_requirements = Shadows of Amn Chapter 7 Gladiators of Thay Tier 4 |item_value = 7000 |item_icon = Staff of the Woodlands item icon BG2.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = STAF14 |store_code = |max_in_stack = 1 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }} The Staff of the Woodlands is an quarterstaff for druids in Shadows of Amn and The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay. In addition to being a weapon, the staff improves its wielder's armor class and saving throws and makes them able to charm animals and summon shambling mounds. Statistics As a weapon, the Staff of the Woodlands works as any magical quarterstaff with an enchantment of 4, improving the attack roll by 4 and dealing 1d6+4 crushing damage, both furthermore modified by the wielder's strength. It has a reduced weight of 2 lb, and attacks can be made at a range of 2 ft with an also improved speed of only 1. Only a Druid, a Fighter / Druid or a Shaman is able to use it, however. In the original Shadows of Amn without its expansion, a Ranger is also allowed to use the staff, which is fixed in later editions of the game. The staff is able to hurt creatures that are immune to normal weapons and to those with an enchantment of 3 or below. ;Barkskin When wielding the staff, it also protects the holder in a way similar to the spell Barkskin. * In the original Baldur's Gate II, their armor class receives a bonus of 3. * In the Enhanced Edition, the armor class is set to 3 instead, while in addition improving the four saving throws against death, wand, polymorph and breath by 1; the save vs. spell is not altered. ;Enhanced Charm Animal Up to 6 times, one animal at a distance of up to 40 ft can be charmed with a power of 0 and will protect the druid and their allies from enemies for a duration of 1 hour or until dispelled. A save vs. spell at a penalty of 4 is allowed against this ability from the school of enchantment, and the charm may be negated by the target's magic resistance. See also the notes. ;Summon Shambling Mound Up to another 6 times, a shambling mound can be called with a power of 0 and will appear at a desired location within a range of 40 ft, to aid the summoner and companions for a duration of 100 sec. Locations ''Shadows of Amn'' *Given by Rillifane's avatar after having placed the Golden Goblet of Life, a Moonblade and the Talisman of Rillifane on the altar in his temple in Suldanessellar while trying to get inside the palace during Shadows of Amn ''Gladiators of Thay'' *Sold by the Weapon Merchant in The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay after Tier 3 Notes * In the unlikely case, the to be charmed animal would be of the elven race or a half-elf, this ability of the Staff of the Woodlands will not work in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Lore '}} Bugs * Though the description in the original Shadows of Amn already states that the Staff of the Woodlands could only be used by druids, rangers are able to do so as well; this is fixed with the installation of the original Throne of Bhaal, in any complete version of the game and in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. External links * Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Bugs